


Hold it harder, take my hand

by luxnoctre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fancy by TWICE, Fluff, Gen, Kpop Dances, Locker room antics, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Meian thought he was prepared for anything the MSBY Jackals could doTill he saw this
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	Hold it harder, take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> was this just an excuse for me to write our boys dancing to girl group kpop songs? absolutely. all the love and kudos to the SASS server (and you lou, for your delightful mug fic) because you are all such an amazing bunch. 
> 
> This was a nice drabble to help and get me out of my writing slump so I hope that you all enjoy it~ thank you for the support!
> 
> Song: Fancy by TWICE

Meian considered himself to be a good captain. He was capable, responsible, and inspiring. He knew what to say to get his team pepped up, or how to defuse petty squabbles among his teammates, or how to successfully wake up Atsumu without getting a face full of pillow.

And because he was such an amazing captain, Meian did plenty of research on the so-called “Monster Generation” when four of said monsters joined his team. 

They all played in high school around the same time (what that must have been like, Meian didn’t want to imagine) and more-or-less knew each other. It was interesting for Meian, and the rest of the team, to watch these four (idiotic) young men fool around each other during practices and games. Sometimes it would get a bit out of hand (i.e. Bokuto almost setting fire to a net while taking a dare from Miya) but Meian knew he could count on those four to help lead the team to volleyball victory. They were all amazing players, and Meian was proud to call himself their captain.

Well, most of the time anyways.

If Meian was paying attention that morning, he would’ve noticed the first warning that something was happening. Miya walking into the locker room early (and alone, without bumbling sunshine Hinata or overjoyed spark Bokuto hanging off his shoulder) wasn’t exactly a common occurrence. It could have signaled a multitude of things, most of them ending in Meian making the boys run laps around the court and profusely apologizing to haggled janitors and coaches. But that day, Miya practically sauntered in the locker room, metaphorically peacock feathers perked up and a foxish smile dancing on his face.

Thomas, in the middle of pulling on his knee guards, took one look at the setter and prepared his phone to call the emergency services.

Sadly, Meian wasn’t exactly paying attention to his team that day, mind busy running through drills and strategies. So he didn’t notice Miya taking out a small phone speaker from his pocket and propping it up on a wooden bench. 

He did, however, notice Hinata zooming into the locker room with the energy and speed to match a sonic jet. 

“Is it ready? Is it ready?” Hinata asked eagerly, rocking back and forth on his heels beside Miya.

“Yup, let me just hook it up.” Miya clicked away on his phone before giving a satisfied nod. “Call ‘em in.” At this point, the rest of the team stopped whatever they were doing and exchanged cautious looks among each other. Meian carefully closed his locker, and turned, ready to ask Miya and Hinata what they were planning before the locker room door opened with a flourish.

Immediately, peppy opening bars began to blast from Miya’s speaker. An overly excited female voice started singing in Korean, and Meian distinctly remembered hearing this song at a bar downtown. 

_ Oh tell me I’m the only one, babe  _

_ I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you _

_ TWICE! _

Meian recognized the song, it was a popular Kpop song that he had heard multiple times. Fancy...by Twice? Or something? What was Atsumu doing?

Inunaki choked at the feminine chant as Barnes pulled out his phone to record the door, where two figures walked through. Bokuto had a dazzling grin on his face, as he swung his hips around to hoist a leg up on the bench in triumphant fashion. He was dressed in his MSBY practice gear, save for the addition of a sparkly watermelon pink(Meian did a double take) cape flying off his shoulders. Sakusa, in stark contrast, looked like he had just met the devil with the way his face was scrunched up. But he also had knee high purple boots on, and a matching bow tie tied neatly around his neck, so Meian honestly couldn’t take his pained face seriously. 

He didn’t have the time to demand what was happening before Bokuto yelled “Hit it!”, pointing at Miya right as a cheery Korean voice tapered off. As the chorus of the song began to play, Miya tapped the speaker up to full volume and to the immense amazement of the team, the two began to dance.

_ I fancy you _

_ Hey, I love you (love you) _

And maybe it would have been funnier if Bokuto and Sakusa had danced badly. It would have been easy for the team to laugh at them and record for their social medias. But no, to much astonishment, the pair not only danced in tandem, but they had a  _ choreography  _ to match. Flashy hand movements, dips and spins, it was obvious that both Bokuto and Sakusa knew the exact movements to the dance. 

_ Fancy! You! Ooh- _

From the side, Miya and Hinata roared with laughter, phone cameras flashing like spotlights on the pair. Bokuto’s cape was almost hypnotic with the way he shook his shoulders, arms moving up and down in coordinated fashion. Similarly, Sakusa looked much too at ease in his boots as he bounced his legs back and forth, waving his hand. The speaker was vibrating with the music volume and at various points of the song, Hinata started chanting, waving his phone like a lightstick. 

The dance routine had lasted for perhaps less than a minute, but Meian felt he lost (or gained) five years off his life from shock alone. 

As soon as the chorus ended, Bokuto ripped his cape off with a triumphant whoop as Sakusa collapsed on the bench, tearing off his bow tie and boots with gusto. 

“That was amazing!” Hinata cheered, shaking his hands in excitement. Miya nodded eagerly, probably in the middle of mass texting the dancing video to all his peers.

“I’m never making another bet with any of you again,” Sakusa grumbled, throwing his accessories to the side. 

“Rookie’s mistake, Omi-kun,” Miya snickered, “Never bet against Shouyou-kun and I when it comes to DDR.”

“DDR?” Thomas whispered over to Barnes, who shrugged. 

“May I ask what just happened?” Meian finally asked, shaking himself out of his stupor.

“Ah, captain.” Miya grinned as he swung an arm over a proud Hinata. “Bokkun and Omi-kun challenged us last night to a DDR competition, and the loser had to dance to a Kpop song of our choice.”

“Weren’t they so good, Meian-san?” Hinata asked, clapping his hands. “You should have seen them practice. Omi-san was so focused on the dance it was amazing.”

“We have videos.”

“Show those videos and I swear, Miya, I’m going to spike-”

Meian sighed deeply when Sakusa moved to tackle Miya’s phone out of his hands, much to the others’ amusement. He would have liked to go one day without any chaotic interactions, but, watching the Monster Generation chase each other around in the locker room, Meian figured that this type of thing wasn’t too bad.

Until, of course, a purple high heel boot came hurling towards his face and embedded itself into a locker door.

“Boys!”

_ Fin  _

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i would be totally down to write more fics about Haikyuu and Kpop, specifically, dancing to certain songs. What songs do you think they would cover? I really think the Miya twins could rock at Red Flavor by Red Velvet
> 
> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oikuroos%20rel=)


End file.
